Broken Worlds Collide
by MyMiddleNameIsInsanity
Summary: This is just a story about a girl who gets kicked out of her home and how she gets mixed up with BTR. My first fanfic! Rated K plus to be safe. R&R! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, YAY! This is just a story about how this girl who is kicked out of her home gets mixed up with the BTR boys! I don't really do long author's notes, so be thankful! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the OC. But sadly, I don't own BTR.**

Kristine's POV

"Get out of my house!" And with that, I was gone.

My parents didn't appreciate who I was. So what? I could live without them. Easy. I have about, $10,000 in cash. How did I get that? It was supposed to be my college fund. Not anymore.

Where would I go? Yeah, I already had that planned. I'm moving to the Palm Woods in Los Angelos, California. _The home of the future famous. _Or so they call it.

Sure, it's a long way for one girl to travel from Boston to L.A. I don't care. I'm 18 years old. I can handle it.

At the airport, I'm waiting in line at the security check-in. "Flight to Los Angelos leaves in one hour." This is it. The day I leave everything behind. I give my ticket to the security guard, and then I'm walking away with pride in my heart. I did it! I actually left! Now Peter owes me $100...

"Flight to Los Angelos leaves in ten minutes." I instantly snap out of my trance. Fifty minutes could NOT have gone by that fast! I quickly board the plane, and ten minutes later, I'm off. I looked out of the plane window and saw Boston in a bird's eye view slowly floating away. I put on my headphones and started to drift away listening to BTR's 'Worldwide'...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The plane will be landing shortly, so put on your seat belts." I suddenly woke up to the sound of the flight attendant's announcement. We're here already? I must have slept the whole way through.

As the plane landed, I gathered my bags and ran off. I saw a sign that said, 'Kristine Hendricks, The Palm Woods'. Above the sign was the face if a man with a rather...er... _interesting_ look of hair... including facial hair. I walked up to him and he asked, "Are you Kristine Hendricks?" I just nodded in reply. " I'm the maintenance man at the Palm Woods. But people there call me Buddha Bob." He has an interesting name, too. Then we walked to his car and started our way to the Palm Woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I update earlier, but I never did! I'm sorry! I will update more often!**

**I'm just gonna give some shout outs to the people who reviewed:**

**PotatoCake**

**Wow. I thought more people reviewed... But reviews mean so much to me! So please do so!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the show. You would know if I did. On with the story!**

James' POV

"I'm open!" I shouted as Logan stole the puck from Carlos. Ah, traditional lobby hockey.

Logan ignored my calls, and he hit the puck towards the goal as Kendall blocked it. "Aw, come on!" Logan exclaimed. "Can't you let me get a goal at least once?" "No, if I did that, it would be like letting you win, and I will NOT let you win, Mitchell!"

Kendall was always competitive. In fact, the first time we met, he challenged me to a duel to see who could fit the most grapes in their mouth! Of course, he won, and he literally rubbed it in my face. Then I punched him because nobody, and I mean NOBODY, messes with The Face!

Anyways, right at that moment, Buddha Bob walks in with this REALLY hot girl. "Did Buddha Bob get a girlfriend our age?" I asked shuddering at the thought. "No, he must have picked up a new guest from the airport," Logan explained. "Oh. SHE'S MINE!" "What? That's not fair! You can't call on a girl!" Carlos exclaimed. He was always too sweet for his own good. "Well, I just did. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go ask her out!" And with that, I was off.

"Hey beautiful," I told her when I reached her. " Do you have any plans tonight?" "No," she replied. "Well why don't you make plans with me and my gun show!" I said holding up my amazingly muscular arms. "I think I'll pass." "Wait, what?" I was shocked. I mean, no one rejects, James Diamond. I'm even giving her a preview of my gun show! This is so unnatural! " I said that I think I'll pass," she said in a slower tone as if I was five years old. She was even hot when she's rejecting me! But that still doesn't make it right. "B-but NO ONE REJECTS JAMES DIAMOND! I'M PERFECT! I'VE NEVER BEEN REJECTED!" "James, you've been rejected by us." I turned around to see the Jennifers butting into this private conversation. "NOT HELPING!" I turned back to her. "YOU KNOW WHAT? Fine! Be that way! You don't know what you're missing!" Then I stomped off, leaving that beautiful girl with a clearly confused face.

**Like? Hate? LOVE? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! It's me again... I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE EARLIER! So first off, I would like to give shout outs to the people who reviewed, because they are AMAZING! **

**PotatoCake **

**Jazzygrl**

**Once again, THEY ARE AMAZING! If you wanna be amazing, then REVIEW!**

**Now for the boring part.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own BTR or it's show or it's music or it's cast. You have no idea how I wish I did. But I DO own Kristine and the plot. (Just to let you know, Kristine is NOT intentionally meant to be a Mary Sue.)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Kristine's POV

That was weird. That James Diamond guy TOTALLY overreacted when I rejected him. But he looks _really _familiar... I mean, I know that he's in Big Time Rush and all, but I mean other than that...

"Room 2K." The man named Mr. Bitters snapped me out of my thoughts. I was confused with what he said until I realized that he was holding a key out to me. I took them and he he just said bitterly, "Have a PalmWoods day." His last name said it all!

I took my bags and went up the elevator to my new room. I unlocked the door and opened it to see... a no star room at a five star hotel. The paint on the walls were chipped, holes were occupied in many places, and there were stains on the carpet... I wouldn't be surprised if that was a stain from someone who died from the ugliness of this room.

I set down my bags and decided to rest. Of course, the bed wasn't much better. When I tried to sit down, the legs at the bottom collapsed from the weight! I don't even weigh that much! This was going to be a long stay.

"JAMES! IT ISN'T THAT BIIG OF A DEAL!" "YES IT IS! THE NEW GIRL REJECTED ME!" Oh, that's just great! That James Diamond guy lives next door! Just my luck. This was gonna be fun...

I stomped out of my apartment, went to 2J, and knocked on the door. "I'LL GET IT!" The door opened to reveal none other than James Diamond. "Oh, so you came back to get me? Flattering, really. But I've moved on. How did you know where I lived?" I rolled my eyes. Could this guy get any more annoying? "No, I didn't come to 'get you back.' I just happen to live next door and I heard you guys shouting. Could you please tone it down? And from what I heard, it didn't sound like you've, 'moved on'." He just stood there with his mouth slightly open. "Y-you didn't come to get me back?" "Nope. I thought I just explained that." "I'm shocked!" "Obviously. But why?" "HOW COULD YOU NOT WANT ANY OF THIS? I HAVE THE FACE!" He did this weird thing, kinda like a jazz hand, in front of his face. Then a guy with HUGE bushy eyebrows that I recognized as Kendall Knight showed up. "I'm so sorry for... him. He's in love with himself." "I could have figured that out myself." "You wanna come in?" he offered. "Sure." Then they stepped to the side as I walked in.

**Like? Love? Hate? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again! I'M BACK! Haha! Before I start the story, I would like to thank the people who reviewed... YOU ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME! (see, I changed it up on ya! HA!)**

**PotatoCake**

**danique849**

**YOU ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME!**

**Hehehe... I like saying things twice! I like saying things twice! Whoa. De ja vu...**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do NOT own BTR or Spongebob Squarepants... you'll get it in a few seconds...**

Logan's POV

As Carlos was finishing his Spongebob Squarepants episode, Kendall and James randomly walk in with the new girl.

" Hey guys, this is our neighbor and her name is...uh..." James seemed to be searching his memory for her name. Knowing him, he probably doesn't even know it! "Kristine." "Right! I knew that..." "You obviously didn't," I interjected. "Whatever. The point is that she's our new neighbor and her name is Kristine." "And you guys are LOUD!" she said. "Yeah, we are," James said. "And did you hear that?" "What?" "It was the loud sound of my heart breaking!" James held his hands to his heart dramatically. "Oh, grow up Diamond!" "Carlos is the one who's not grown-up! HE'S WATCHING SPONGEBOB!" he gestured to the currently show-absorbing Carlos. He abruptly looked up from the animated sponge. "You're our new neighbor?" She nodded. "Awesome! Hey, you wanna tour of the PalmWoods?" "S-sure!" With that, they both left.

"WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T?" James exclaimed. Kendall sighed, "You're overreacting! They're going as friends! Key word; FRIENDS!" James threw up his arms wildly as he replied, :SHE STUTTERED WHEN HE TALKED TO HIM!" "Well, maybe he's a little bit more _caring _than you are!" I quickly stood up and walked out of the apartment. I already knew how THIS would end.

I went down to the lobby to investigate what Carlos and Kristine were doing. And no, I AM NOT A STALKER!

When I got there, I noticed that Kristine was practically clinging herslef onto him. _Time to get a closer look._I put on my tree hat and went in.

"...And this is the PalmWoods lobby!" I heard Carlos say. "Wow! This place is amazing!" she gasped. I snickered. Yeah, right. "Over there is my favorite corndog stand!" Of course. He just _had_ to point that out. "Cool! I'll have to try it sometime." She is totally kissing up to him! But why? What is this? Is she? No...Yes! She's holding Carlos' hand! THEY JUST MET! THEY CAN'T BE GOING OUT ALREADY! Or can they? I shook my head in hope that I would come back to reality.

"Hey, did that bush just move?" I froze. Please don't find me, please don't find me... "Eh... it's probably just Tyler hiding from his mom." "Why wo-, never mind." I sighed letting go of my breath that I didn't know I was keeping in. Thank God! Now to go home before there are any other close calls...

**Like? Hate? Love? Let me know by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Um, hi? I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE! No wait, I don't... I'm sorry for the, er, extremely long wait! I will be way better with my posting of chapters! I suppose you guys wanna read the story, but I have a disclaimer, first! Ahem.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush, though I do own Kristine and the plot! **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Carlos' POV

I had the BEST time ever with Kristine! We walked around the Palm Woods, went to the park, had some corndogs, got to know each other better... and this girl is awesome! And kind of cute...

And I think she enjoyed it, too. At least I hope she did. I hope I didn't talk too much... or too little.

But I'm afraid she liked it too much. I know that James really likes her, and I wouldn't get in his way. I think that she's cute, but I don't wanna start a fight with James over her. That would be really stupid... right? And, she can't like me... I'm too... I'm just not her type.

"CARLOS!" Kristine yelled, making me jump out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You were really spaced out there!" "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine. Just lost in thought." I said nervously. "Oh, okay! So, do you play any sports?" "Actually, I play hockey!" "Cool. I'm not a huge fan of hockey myself, but I play softball." She's pretty and she likes sports. Nice. "I don't know much about softball.." "Maybe I could teach you sometime." I smiled. "That would be awesome."

"You know, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." "Well, you could have seen me in Big Time Rush before." "Well, yeah, but other than that, maybe even before BTR... Almost like I've met you and the other guys before... Oh, never mind." I raised my eyebrow. What did she mean by 'met us before'?

"Um, okay.." Then the awkward silence began. Kristine stared at the ground as I studied her features. I loved the way her hair flowed down her back. Almost like a red waterfall cascading down off of the top of her head. And as I looked at her closer, I realized that she was right. I HAVE seen her somewhere before... I just don't know where...

"Um, excuse us." I looked up to see that my thoughts were interrupted by the Jennifers. "You two are sitting in our seats, so please move. Like now." "Oh, I'm sorry," Kristine replied. "I didn't know that your names were engraved in these seats." Everyone gasped. Kristine just sassed the Jennifers! "We sit here everyday, and we wouldn't like to stop now," Curly Haired Jennifer snapped back. "Well, you snooze you lose! You didn't get here on time." "Do you really wanna got there?" Blonde Jennifer said. "Maybe we should go." I quickly interjected before things got ugly. "Why?" "They're just not worth it." She sighed. "You're right. Let's go. We don't wanna bother any of these Hollywood brats." We got up and started walking towards our apartments. "Who were those girls, Carlos?" The question was so sudden, I almost forgot who she was talking about. "Huh? Oh, those were the Jennifers. They're almost as self-centered as James."

She just laughed. "What? I don't get it." "It's funny because you're right. No one could be as selfish as James!" I softly chuckled. "You know he really likes you." She sighed. "Yeah..." She got closer to me. "But I got my eyes set on someone else..." I widened my eyes and quickly ran up the stairs, leaving a confused Kristine behind me.

**AND there it is! The 5****th**** chapter! Was it good enough? Please R&R!**


End file.
